let_the_sky_fall_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Book 2: Let the Storm Break
Let the Storm Break is the second book in the Sky Fall trilogy. Recognition Official Summary Breathtaking action continues in the sequel to the “remarkably unpredictable” (BCCB) lush fantasy novel, Let the Sky Fall, from the author of the bestselling Keeper of the Lost Cities series. Vane Weston is haunted. By the searing pull of his bond to Audra. By the lies he’s told to cover for her disappearance. By the treacherous winds that slip into his mind, trying to trap him in his worst nightmares. And as his enemies grow stronger, Vane doesn’t know how much longer he can last on his own. But Audra’s still running. From her past. From the Gales. Even from Vane, who she doesn’t believe she deserves. And the farther she flees, the more danger she finds. She possesses the secret power her enemy craves, and protecting it might be more than she can handle—especially when she discovers Raiden’s newest weapon. With the Gale Force weakened by recent attacks, and the power of four collapsing, Vane and Audra are forced to make a choice: keep trusting the failing winds, or turn to the people who’ve betrayed them before. But even if they survive the storms sent to destroy them, will they have anything left to hold on to? Chapter 1 (Vane) It sucks to be king. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if I got a castle and servants and my face on a bunch of money. But no, I get to be the king of a scattered race of mythical creatures that no one’s ever heard of. And they expect me to swoop in and defeat the evil warlord who’s been tormenting them for the last few decades. Oh, and hey, while I’m at it, I can marry their former princess and restore the royal line! Yeah, thanks, I’ll pass. I already told the Gale Force—my “army” or whatever—what they can do with their “betrothal.” And I’ve been tempted to tell them exactly where they can shove the rest of their little plans for my life. But . . . it’s hard to stay angry when they keep giving me this desperate you’re our only hope look. And they’re all so full of stories about the things Raiden’s done to their friends and families, and the horrifying battles they’ve fought. Risking their lives to protect me. The last Westerly. The only one capable of harnessing the power of all four winds, twisting them into the ultimate weapon. Well, they think I’m the only one. Which is the other reason I’m playing along with the whole Your Highness thing. I have someone to protect too. And I can do that much better as Vane Weston, king of the Windwalkers. So I’ll follow their rules and train for their battles. But as soon as Audra comes back… She left twenty-three days, seven hours, and twenty-one minutes ago—and yes, I’ve totally been counting. I’ve felt every second, every mile she’s put between us, like our bond has claws and teeth, tearing me apart inside. And it’s been loads of fun trying to explain to the Gales why my guardian left me unprotected. Every day that passes makes the excuses I’ve given seem weaker. I thought she’d be home by now. I thought… But it doesn’t matter. Audra promised she’d come home—and I want to give her the time she needs. So I’ll wait for her as long as it takes. It’s the only choice I have. Deleted Scenes Shannon Messenger posted four exclusive deleted scenes from Let the Storm Break, including a flashback from Vane's past, an adorable Vane and Audra scene, and some internal dialogue. http://rivetedlit.com/2016/02/07/let-the-storm-break-deleted-scenes/ Plot Summary Plot by Chapter Chapter 1: Vane The story starts out with Vane explaining how he must wait for Audra to come back. Chapter 2: Audra Audra illustrates her current situation, and how she's both chasing and running away from herself at the same time. Chapter 3: Vane Vane has trouble sleeping and starts to follow Audra's trace in order to make sure that she's okay. In the process, he gets trapped in his own nightmare that Raiden imposed on him. Gus has to bite Vane in order to wake him up. Chapter 4: Audra Audra feels panic because she thinks that Vane's in danger. She calls all the four winds together, though she eventually lets them all go, finding a white dove of her mother's. She then proceeds to promise herself she'll never forget she's a guardian. Chapter 5: Vane Vane tells his mother about what had happened earlier, and is immediately tended to. He is then visited by Os. Due to the recent developments, it is decided that Vane is to change locations. Once again, Vane refuses to teach anyone Westerly. Chapter 6: Audra Realizing that she's at the very same beach that she started out at, Audra comes to the conclusion that she was being watched by Raiden or one of his Stormers. Seeing that they now know that she knows Westerly, she braces herself. Chapter 7: Vane Os takes Vane to the Maelstrom, where he meets Audra's mom. Chapter 8: Audra Audra is attacked and attempts to get lost in the sea. Chapter 9: Vane Vane talks to Audra's mother, and gains some insight as to why she did what she did, while also learning an eerily true fact; Arella might be the only one who can help him, with her special gifts. Chapter 10: Audra Audra is saved by Aston, one of the two Gales who were captured by Raiden. After torturing Normand, the other Gale, Aston gave away the status of the last Westerly. Chapter 11: Vane Vane speaks more with Arella, lightly contemplating the idea of letting her help him. He also feels some sympathy for her. Chapter 12: Audra Aston explains to Audra as to why he thinks that the Gales will never win; by showing her the power of pain. The chapter ends with Aston threatening death if Audra tried to escape. Chapter 13: Vane Vane figures out that the Maelstrom was built to consume Arella, and has conflicting emotions. He then leaves the dreary place, and finds himself facing a crowd surrounding Solana, the girl everyone wanted him to marry. Chapter 14: Audra Aston keeps prodding at Audra's bond with Vane, and reminds her that everything can be broken, referring to himself in the process. Chapter 15: Vane Vane tells the Gales that he doesn't want to train with Solana to learn Southerly, claiming that it was just a ploy to get them to marry. After running away, Gus goes after him, telling him how badly he behaved, and how he should apologize and give it a try. Then, he hears a message from Audra saying "I'm sorry." Chapter 16: Audra Audra attempts to escape Aston's cave by trading a Westerly song in exchange for freedom from her bonds, and then attempting to kill Aston and leave. However, this fails, as she is bonded to a Westerly. But Aston lets her go anyways. Chapter 17: Vane Vane is terrified by the message, and goes out to find Audra, thinking she's trying to break their bond. He then succumbs to a nightmare from Raiden. Chapter 18: Audra Audra heads to Death Valley, where she finds Raiden and his Stormers. Chapter 19: Vane Vane wakes up to find Solana in his bed. She had helped him sleep through the night with Enticing. Vane's mother then makes Sugarwaffles for the two, only to realize that Solana can't eat (due to her power). At the very end, Gus informs Vane that they are under attack. Chapter 20: Audra Audra breaks in unnoticed. She finds that Raiden is there, killing more prisoners. She also sees her former Southerly trainer amongst them; Teman. Nearing the end, she comes to the resolution that Raiden must have captured Vane. Chapter 21: Vane Vane convinces Gus that they should go look for Feng. It is then that he finds out that not only is Feng in Death Valley, but Audra is too. Chapter 22: Audra Audra thinks that she witnesses Vane turn into a Living Storm via a drainer. Chapter 23: Vane Vane finds Audra throwing a special wind spick at the Living Storm that she believes to be Vane. Chapter 24: Audra Audra finds Vane alive after the storm explodes. She then kisses him, "with every ounce of love and longing." Then they resort to their last choice; fight. Chapter 25: Vane Vane and Audra decide that they need to use a haboob to defeat Raiden. Chapter 26: Audra Trivia * Let the Storm Break was originally going to be titled "Let the Storms Break", but Shannon Messenger changed it soon before publishing. * The cover of this book was changed after publishing because the original portrayed more romance than there actually was. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Books